DBZ Christmas
by Chibijac
Summary: A late christmas fic. Piccolo is doing a little christmas favor for the now adult Z teens


1 DBZ Christmas  
  
Author's note: I wrote this in honor of Christmas. Anyway, the z gang is at the Son house (Goten and Marron's) for Christmas Eve. Marron and Goten are married with a 9-month-old son. Bra and Uubu are married with a five- year-old son, Pan and Trunks are both single but like each other.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron and Bra were talking to Pan, while Goten and Trunks were sitting on the floor playing with Goten's son. The women were all laughing and talked about their husbands and children.  
  
"So, who are we having play Santa this year?" asked Marron, looking at her watch.  
  
"Piccolo. It seems in school, they're heard the story of the Grinch Who stole Christmas. Taro told us all about it when he got home." Said Bra.  
  
"He wants to see the Grinch?" asked Pan in confusion. Bra laughed and nodded, looking over at her son and husband.  
  
Little Goku came crawling over to Marron and tugged on her pant leg. She smiled and picked him up. "Are you hungry?" she asked him gently as he played with her hair.  
  
"You just had a baby and you act like you've been a mother all your life." said Bra with a grin.  
  
"Well, I did work at a daycare at one point, B-chan. Hopefully Pan is ready for the challenge." she said, looking over at her 18 year old niece.  
  
"Well you and my uncle had Goku a bit early don't you think?" Pan asked and Marron blushed slightly.  
  
"I was 18 in a half. No big deal. How young is that?" she asked and Bra started to laugh at her.  
  
"When are you planning on kids Panny?" she asked and Pan turned cherry red.  
  
"I dunno." she answered quickly. Bra and Marron both looked at her in confusion as she began to fidget. Suddenly, someone came up behind Marron, wrapping their arms around her waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Goten whispered in her ear gently. She smiled and turned kissing him.  
  
"You are going to get Piccolo for this Santa Claus gig, right?" She asked as Goku Jr. moved around in her arms.  
  
"Do I have to?" Goten asked stubbornly.  
  
"Well Vageta's not doing it." answered Pan with a grin.  
  
"Fine, might as well drag Trunks and Uubu along with me."  
  
"Thank you Goten-kun." said all the girls innocently and the baby boy giggled in Marron's arm, watching his father leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I won't do it!" announced Piccolo. Goten, Trunks and Uubu were all at the look out, begging the namek to play Santa this Christmas, but he refused.  
  
"Come on Piccolo, Taro learned some story about the Grinch and I want him to see one sort of close to it." Said Uubu, but the namek continued to refuse.  
  
"Well, why don't you do it for my little boy." suggested Goten.  
  
"He's 8 months old. I doubt he'll remember it." Informed Trunks and Goten glared at him.  
  
Piccolo watched as the two best friends argued. He began to get so annoyed by them, he actually agreed to do the job for them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's really gonna do it?" Marron asked curiously, looking up at her husband as everyone prepared for bed, all the kids sleeping in Goku Ir.'s room, some adults sleeping in the two guest rooms and a few in the living room.  
  
"Yeah. I guess he got tried of listening to me and Trunks arguing about it." Answered Goten with a grin.  
  
"Marron, where are the extra blankets at?" asked Oolong.  
  
"I gave them all out. How many does Roshi have?" she asked, looking over at the old man, grinning happily. Chichi came in o the living, kissing Goten and Marron on the cheek.  
  
"Good night dears." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Night mom." They answered, waiting for everyone to go to bed before going to bed themselves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piccolo was levitating over the roof of the house with the bag of gifts that Goten had brought over and had him wrap. Mr. Popo was sitting on his flying carpet with Dende, the both of them grinning happily.  
  
"Go on Piccolo. You're their namekian Santa." Informed Dende, trying not to laugh at the older namek's discomfort. Piccolo narrowed his eyes at them.  
  
"We'll see you at home." Said Popo, taking off with Dende. Piccolo began to look in his pockets for the house key since there was no way he would be going down a chimney. When he got in the house, the sound of Roshi snoring almost scared him with how loud it had suddenly came out.  
  
"Let me hurry up and do this and get out this disgusting outfit." He muttered.  
  
"SANTA!" cheered an excited voice and he turned around. Taro was standing there with Goku Jr. on his back.  
  
"What are you doing awake?" Piccolo asked nervously. The little boy didn't answer; he just stared up at Piccolo in complete awe.  
  
"Are you the Grinch?" Taro asked, sitting Goku on the ground.  
  
"No… I'm… I'm one of Santa's helper's… I'm here to take Santa's place… since he's sick and all this year." Answered Piccolo, suddenly feeling a little bundle on his leg. He picked the little boy up of his leg by the back of his shirt and sat him aside.  
  
"Now, I want you two to go to bed…" before he could get it all out, Pan came in the living room tiredly looking for her cousin and Taro. She covered her mouth in shock when she saw the namek.  
  
"Pan, look! This is Santa's helper!" cheered Taro, waking up everyone in the house.  
  
"It's three in the morning. What's going on?" grumbled Trunks and everyone stood in the living room, looking at piccolo and the little kids at his feet.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Videl in confusion while Krillin and Goku tried to hold back laughing.  
  
"This is Santa's helper."  
  
"Oh really sweetie… Well, don't you think that maybe you should let him go so he can finish delivering gifts, elbowing an extremely tired Uubu in the side so he could help her out.  
  
"Um, yeah right. He has to go now… gotta deliver gifts." He said.  
  
"Can I watch him go up the chimney first?" asked Taro.  
  
"I don't do chimneys." answered Piccolo and walked out the front door.  
  
"Bye bye Pilo!" said chibi Goku cheerfully. 


End file.
